Monde sans magie
}} Le monde sans magie, que nous pourrions qualifier d'ordinaire ou réel, correspond au monde dans lequel nous vivons tous. Initialement, ce monde était pourvu de magie dépendante de la nature. Mais, après que les humains ont décimé les dryades et leur bosquet, celui-ci a disparu. Gothel, folle de chagrin, détruisit alors l'humanité avant de quitter ce monde, projettant d'y revenir plus forte pour éliminer à nouveau l'humanité pour refonder un monde de magie dirigée par des sorcières. Principaux lieux États Villes Mentions right|250px * Népal * Carlisle (État de Pennsylvanie) * New Jersey (État des États-Unis) * Tallahassee (État de Floride) Événements * Bosquet des nymphes, il y a des millénaires : Fascinée par les humains, Gothel ne peut s'empêcher de pénétrer une habitation pour toucher des étoffes. Démasquée, la dryade se voit rassurer par Isla qui se montre intéressée pour apprendre la magie et l'invite à une fête. Pourtant, en rentrant au bosquet, sa mère prévenue par Achillée lui rappelle la dangerosité des humains et le poids de la charge de Mère Nature qui lui reviendra bientôt. Néanmoins, Gothel, trop curieuse, se rend au bal et se voit humilier par Isla qui la traite de « monstre ». Abattue, Gothel rentre chez elle et trouve le bosquet dévasté ce qui élimine la magie de ce monde, sa famille décimée et Flora mourante. En larmes, elle est consolée par sa mère qui tente de a convaincre de ne pas se laisser gagner par la vengeance et de s'installer ailleurs où elle pourra renaître. Cela ne suffit pas à apaiser le douleur de la dryade qui choisit de se venger et de détruire la race humaine, en commençant par le bal. Là, elle découvre que Seraphina a des pouvoirs, comme elle, et la prend sous son aile. Après avoir exterminé l'espèce humaine, Gothel et Seraphina regagnent le bosquet et utilisent un haricot magique pour gagner la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée en attendant de revenir pour regagner la place qui est la leur. * Londres, Angleterre, 186''X'' : Après avoir été abandonné par son père, Baelfire atterrit à Kensington Gardens. Six mois plus tard, vivant dans la rue, il pénètre dans une maison en travaux et dérobe de la nourriture. Débusqué par Nana et Wendy Darling qui prend pitié du vagabond, la jeune fille lui tend à manger et décide de le cacher dans sa chambre. Toutefois, ses parents, Mary et George s'en aperçoivent bien vite et décident de l'adopter aux côtés de leurs autres enfants, Jean et Michel. Mais, Wendy est enlevée par l'Ombre et conduite au Pays Imaginaire. À son retour le lendemain matin, Wendy déchante et l'informe que l'Ombre reviendra enlever ses frères. Alors, Baelfire organise la résistance et finit par se sacrifier pour sa nouvelle famille. Plus tard, Wendy se rend au Pays Imaginaire pour tenter de le sauver, tandis que ses frères sont forcés de travailler pour Peter Pan. * Burbank, Californie, jeudi 15 décembre 1966 : Mort de Walt Disney. * Brooklyn, New York, décembre 1966 : Alors qu'il vient de se faire réprimander par son patron, Isaac Heller découvre une lettre de Star Publishing. Arrivé au lieu indiqué, un vieil homme l'accueille et lui propose des stylos quand le choix du vendeur de télévisions se porte sur une plume. Dès lors, il devient le nouvel Auteur et quitte le monde sans magie pour rejoindre le Royaume enchanté et accomplir « le plus important travail de tous les Royaumes ». * Boston, Massachusetts, 1982 : Ingrid parvient à rejoindre le monde sans magie, grâce à un portail créé par l'Apprenti Sorcier. Elle se rend ensuite chez une voyante, Madame Faustina, dans le but de rechercher sa future « sœur », Emma Swan. * Minnesota, 1983 : Un an après, les sorcières Cruella d'Enfer et Ursula parviennent au monde sans magie par erreur avec l'enfant de Maléfique. Elles utilisent les coquilles de l'œuf de l'enfant afin de rester jeune avant de se séparer, laissant Lily rejoindre une famille d'adoption. Cruella parvient à se marier à M. Feinberg, tandis qu'Ursula s'occupe d'un aquarium. * Hopkins, Minnesota, dimanche 14 août 1983 : Adoptée par la famille Page, Lily est baptisée. * Maine, samedi 22 octobre 1983 : Grâce à l'armoire magique, le jeune Pinocchio atterrit dans notre monde, au beau milieu d'une forêt. Il y est rejoint peu de temps après par Emma, la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant qui vient de naître, qu'il prend sous son aile. Les deux enfants, ainsi préservés de la Malédiction de la Méchante Reine, entrent ensuite dans le système des familles d'accueil. * Storybrooke, Maine, dimanche 23 octobre 1983 ; semaine du 24 octobre 1983 : * Nuit du samedi 22 au dimanche 23 octobre 1983 : la Malédiction s'abat sur le terrain de camping des Flynn. * Dimanche 23 : les Flynn et Regina découvrent Storybrooke. La voiture doit être réparée « avant la fin de la semaine ». * Lundi 24, mardi 25, mercredi 26 : Chaque matin, Regina rencontre Mary Margaret ou à l'hôpital ou dans la rue. * Jeudi 27 : Lassée, Regina invite les Flynn à dîner. * Vendredi 28 : les Flynn fuient Storybrooke. : Quelques heures après l'arrivée des enfants, le jeune Owen Flynn fait du camping avec son père Kurt, quand une étrange ville apparaît soudainement pendant la nuit. Le shérif local, Graham, la leur présente comme étant Storybrooke. Le maire, du nom de Regina Mills, tente de s'en rapprocher et d'arrêter son père afin que le garçon reste avec elle. Mais au terme d'une course-poursuite, elle le laisse fuir seul. Plus tard, il revient avec deux policiers, mais constate que la ville a disparu. Il jure alors de retrouver son père. * Boston, Massachusetts : Plus tard, Pinocchio abandonne sa « petite sœur », et quitte son établissement d'accueil avec d'autres orphelins. * 1986 : Après avoir été placée dans une première famille, Emma est réintégrée dans le système à trois ans lorsque le couple qui l'avait accueillie a eu son propre enfant. * Minneapolis, Minnesota, 1989 : À six ans, la jeune Emma se rend à une sortie avec son orphelinat pour une projection de Merlin l'Enchanteur. S'installant, elle vole une barre de chocolat quand un homme, semblant la connaître, apparaît. Il l'avertit alors de ne pas saisir Excalibur quand elle en aura l'occasion, la laissant perplexe. * Minnesota, hiver 1990 : Alors que la jeune Emma a fui sa famille d'accueil et vit désormais dans la rue, elle reçoit la visite du jeune Pinocchio qui l'empêche de brûler un exemplaire du Vilain Petit Canard. En lui parlant, il parvient à changer sa vision sur son avenir et l'amène penser qu'elle peut changer son destin. Ainsi, la fillette quitte la rue et se rend dans un commissariat où elle prend officiellement l'identité d'Emma Swan. * Hopkins, Minnesota, 1998 : Maintenant âgée de quinze ans, lassée de sa vie à l'orphelinat, Emma décide de s'en aller. Elle rencontre alors une jeune fille du nom de Lily à Hopkins. Elles deviennent rapidement amies puis décident de pénétrer par effraction dans une résidence vide mais lorsque le père de Lily parvient à la retrouver, Emma comprend que son amie lui a menti. Elle retourne alors à l'orphelinat de Boston, alerté par les forces de l'ordre. * Richfield, Minnesota, 1999 : Un an plus tard, Ingrid rejoint le système des familles d'accueil où elle recueille un garçon prénommé Kevin puis la jeune Emma pendant une durée de six mois. Elle souhaite ainsi se constituer sa propre famille aimante. * Falcon Heights, puis Richfield, Minnesota, 1999 : Ingrid se rend avec Emma à une fête foraine, où la jeune fille libère doucement ses pouvoirs. Se rapprochant, Emma comprend finalement qu'Ingrid a lancé une procédure d'adoption. Une semaine plus tard, Ingrid tente de libérer complètement les pouvoirs d'Emma mais elle s'y prend mal et provoque la fuite de l'adolescente, laissant Ingrid désemparée. Elle conserve néanmoins des dessins, cartes et autres documents d'Emma. * Mankato, Minnesota, 1999 : La même année, Emma retrouve ensuite une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Lily refait néanmoins surface et la pousse à voler pour elle. Emma est alors abandonnée par sa famille d'accueil et rejoint ensuite Lily à un arrêt de bus. Là, les deux amies partent chacune de leur côté sans aucun regard. Lily prend alors le bus et rencontre un vieillard lui expliquant son histoire. * Portland, Oregon, 2000 : À 17 ans, Emma tente de voler une voiture. Or celle-ci est déjà en possession de Neal Cassidy, un vagabond. Ils tombent amoureux et élaborent le projet de s'enfuir ensemble à Tallahassee, mais August Booth intervient et contraint Neal, en révélant connaître sa véritable identité, d'abandonner sa petite amie afin qu'elle rompe la Malédiction à Storybrooke. La jeune femme se fait alors arrêter pour vol de montres, et découvre en prison qu'elle est enceinte de Neal, qui lui fait parvenir les clés de leur voiture. * Phoenix, Arizona, mercredi 15 août 2001, 8 h 15 : Emma accouche de son fils en prison et refuse de le prendre dans ses bras et de devenir mère, la mort dans l'âme. * Septembre 2001 : La même année, Regina Mills se rend à Boston pour y adopter un nouveau-né que M. Gold lui a procuré. Elle devient alors la mère d'un enfant qu'elle baptise Henry en l'honneur de son père avant de signer les papiers d'adoptions. Quelques temps plus tard, elle retourne à l'agence après avoir compris qu'elle ne sera jamais une bonne mère et que le bébé pleure sans cesse. Après un moment d'intimité avec Henry, elle l'emmène à nouveau à Storybrooke tandis que deux hommes découvrent que l'enfant a été adopté. * De 2001 à 2009 : Emma change d'adresse à cinq reprises. Elle passe notamment deux ans à Tallahassee en Floride. * Comté de Hancock, Maine, 2009 : Parce qu'Emma ne respecte pas sa liberté conditionnelle, à la recherche d'informations sur son passé, une garante de cautions, Cleo Fox, la retrouve et l'aide dans ses recherches. Néanmoins, la police intervient tandis qu'elles fuient, mais Cleo se blesse mortellement dans sa cavale, laissant un modèle impérissable à Emma. * Boston, Massachusetts, 2010 : L'année suivante, après être devenue garante de cautions, elle recherche la fille de sa défunte amie, pour lui révéler ses origines. Ainsi, à Boston, elle approche Tasha et lui révèle le décès de sa mère biologique. Profitant de l'occasion, elle se rappelle les paroles de Cleo et se créé une armure matérialisée par une veste en cuir rouge. * Boston, Massachusetts, samedi 22 octobre 2011 : Le soir de ses vingt-huit ans, Emma a un rendez-vous avec Ryan, un homme dont elle est en vérité la garante de caution judiciaire. Lorsque celui-ci tente de s'enfuir, elle finit par l'assommer avant de retourner chez elle. Cependant, après avoir soufflé une bougie en faisant un vœu, son fils Henry, qu'elle a abandonné dix ans auparavant, débarque avant de lui proposer de l'accompagner à Storybrooke. * Phuket, Thaïlande, puis Hong Kong, Chine, semaine du 24 octobre 2011 : Le lendemain, à la minute où Emma choisi de s'installer à Storybrooke, August Booth se réveille avec sa jambe transformée en bois. Il rencontre un guérisseur, le « Dragon », qui lui propose un moyen d'éviter d'être à nouveau transformé en marionnette de bois. Il y rencontre Tamara, une jeune femme prétendant chercher le moyen d'échapper à un cancer. Il lui vole dix mille dollars, paye ainsi son remède, mais Tamara s'en empare, et agresse le guérisseur, qui semble décéder. * Manhattan, New York, novembre 2011 : Quelques temps après l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke, à New York, Tamara suit la trace d'August, qui informe Neal qu'il lui enverra une carte postale lorsque la Malédiction sera brisée. Aussitôt le motard parti, Tamara se rapproche de Neal, et finissent par se fiancer. * Maine, 2012 : August emmène Emma dans la forêt où ils sont apparus lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans ce monde dans le but de lui prouver que la Malédiction est réel. Il lui raconte ainsi comment il l'a recueillie alors qu'elle n'était un bébé et qu'il l'a emmenée dans une famille d'accueil. Toutefois, Emma choisit de ne pas y croire et retourne à Storybrooke. * « Rompue » : Sitôt la Malédiction brisée, Neal reçoit une carte postale d'une colombe, représentant la tour de l'horloge de Storybrooke, avec un mot écrit au dos : « Rompue ». * Retrouvailles : M. Gold ordonne à Emma de venir l'accompagner à New York avec Henry dans le but retrouver son fils, Baelfire. Néanmoins, lorsque celui-ci tente de s'échapper, Emma l'arrête, qui découvre qu'il s'agit de Neal. Elle l'amène ensuite à son père mais il refuse de lui pardonner, préférant faire la connaissance de son fils. * Attaque du pirate : Alors qu'ils se promènent dans le centre-ville, M. Gold est sauvagement agressé par le Capitaine Crochet, qui parvient à le retrouver à New York. L'antiquaire est gravement empoisonné et doit rejoindre Storybrooke le plus rapidement possible à bord du Jolly Roger avec son fils afin que la magie le soigne. * Une nouvelle vie : Lorsque Regina rompt sa Malédiction et raye Storybrooke de la carte, elle efface les souvenirs de Henry et d'Emma qu'ils ont de la ville puis les remplace par des faux souvenirs d'une nouvelle vie dans laquelle Emma n'a jamais abandonnée Henry et vie avec lui à New York. Ainsi, ils habitent ensemble dans un appartement où ils vivent heureux jusqu'au jour où Crochet retrouve Emma et l'informe qu'un danger menace sa famille. Il tente alors de l'embrasser dans le but de lui faire recouvrir la mémoire en vain. * La Fin d'un Rêve : Tandis que ses souvenirs sont altérés, Emma refait sa vie en fréquentant depuis quelques temps Walsh, qui décide de la demander en mariage jusqu'au jour où Crochet réapparaît. Il tente de nouveau de la prévenir du danger puis lui donne l'adresse de Neal. Cependant, après s'y être rendue, Emma ne le croit toujours pas et le dénonce à la police. Toutefois, elle le libère plus tard avant de boire la potion de mémoire, se souvenant ainsi de sa vie passée à Storybrooke. Elle décide de repartir à Storybrooke avec Henry et Crochet mais ils sont interrompus par Walsh qui se révèle n'être qu'un Singe Volant. * Sauver Marianne : Afin de sauver sa femme de la magie de la Reine des Glaces, Robin quitte Storybrooke avec elle et Roland. Il se rendent alors dans l'appartement de Neal Cassidy, où Zelena mène un double jeu avec Robin. * L'Élixir du Cœur Blessé : M. Gold vient d'être chassé de la ville fantôme du Maine quand il tente d'habiter chez son fils, Neal Cassidy. Néanmoins, il fait face à Robin et sa famille avant de solliciter son aide pour soigner son cœur noir. Le voleur parvient alors à dérober l'Élixir du Cœur Blessé demandé par l'homme. Néanmoins, Marianne montre son vrai visage en se révélant être Zelena. Il accepte alors un accord avec elle afin d'être soigné. Il cède ensuite l'appartement de son fils et ses biens à Robin avant de reprendre sa route. * Alliance : Six semaines après avoir été chassé de Storybrooke, M. Gold se retrouve livré à lui même à New York. Il parvient à trouver refuge chez Ursula avant de la convaincre ainsi que Cruella de le rejoindre dans sa quête d'une fin heureuse. À bord de la voiture DEV IL, le trio rejoint alors Storybrooke. * Retrouvailles : Après avoir été alertée de l'imposture de Zelena, Emma se rend avec Regina hors de Storybrooke. La blonde rencontre cependant Lily, appelée Starla, grâce à un loup. Après s'être longuement expliquées sur les événements qui les ont séparées avec une certaine tention, les deux femmes trouvent finalement un accord. Avec Regina, elles vont alors avertir Robin, mais il leurs révèle la grossesse de Zelena. * Des Héros et des Méchants : Dans la version réécrite de l'histoire d'Isaac Heller, il se crée une maison à Central Park et se dessine une carrière avec son best-seller Des Héros et des Méchants. Lorsque que Henry le retrouve et le confronte, ils sont transportés dans le livre de contes. * Seattle, Washington, semaine du 23 octobre 2017 [http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/26/once-upon-time-spoilers-season-7-horowitz-kitsis/ "The present-day Hyperion Heights, Seattle stuff takes place in 2017"], Adam Horowitz, article d'Entertainment Weekly du 26 septembre 2017.Le contrat de cession que doit signer Roni à minuit est daté du '''6 juin 2018. D'après Adam Horowitz, cette date est une erreur. [https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/921050817532014592/ "That's a mistake. Should have been dated in 2017"], tweet du 19 octobre 2017. Henry précise le soir d'Halloween que Lucy l'a amené à Hyperion Heights la semaine précédente.,' : Une nouvelle Malédiction transporte Henry, sa femme et sa fille dans le quartier d'Hyperion Heights à Seattle. Habitants notables * Gothel ; * Flora ; * Achillée ; * Les Dryades ; * Isla ; * Seraphina ; * Emma Swan ; * Ryan Marlow ; * August Booth ; * Neal Cassidy ; * Greg Mendell ; * Tamara ; * Kurt Flynn ; * Le « Dragon » ; * George Darling ; * Jean Darling ; * Mary Darling ; * Michel Darling ; * Wendy Darling ; * Nana ; * Henry Mills ; * Walsh ; * Lilith Page ; * James Page ; * Kevin ; * Ingrid ; * Madame Faustina ; * M. Gold ; * Ursula ; * Cruella Feinberg ; * Robin des Bois ; * Roland ; * Zelena, sous l'apparence de Marianne ; * Isaac Heller ; * Hank ; * Cleo Fox ; * Tasha Morris. Anecdotes * Jefferson explique que ce monde est dépourvu de magie. Le « Dragon » confirme que la magie est rare, mais il n'est pas impossible de s'en procurer. ** De plus, il s'agit du seul personnage de la série qui soit capable d'user de magie en dehors de Storybrooke. ** D'après Tamara, Storybrooke n'est pas la seule ville à abriter de la magie dans ce monde. * Le monde sans magie est le seul monde connu qui n'est pas accessible par le chapeau magique de Jefferson. * Les objets magiques sont fonctionnels dans ce monde. * Dans ''Once Upon a Time, la première de la comédie musicale Hamilton jouée à Broadway s'est tenue 18 mois plus tôt que dans la réalité, remontant donc de janvier 2015 à juillet 2013. [https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/851234527724920833/ "For the record, in the #OnceUponATime universe #Hamilton hit Broadway about 18 months earlier than in our universe. #timelinepolice", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 10 avril 2017. Apparitions Références en:Land Without Magic it:Mondo Reale